


No more running, sweetheart

by 1001indiannights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Christmas, Detective Ben Solo, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone ships them, F/M, Jealousy, Lawyer Rey, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Ben Solo, Protectiveness, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexy, Smutty, Spanking, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: There he was.Leaning against the wall, with his dark suit and perfect bow tie. Hair messy like he had just run his fingers through it. A hard set jaw and pouty lips. His mouth looked like it was chewing on something. Plump and pink. Rey took him in.Ben Solo looked like lust himself.His arms were crossed across his broad chest. His eyes were smoldering in a heat she had never seen.She finally had gotten his attention.Rey swallowed the rest of her wine. Her throat dry from the heat of Ben’s eyes.“I think you might have gotten more than you bargained for babe” Rose whispered. Rey could only nod. Her eyes still held in Bens. Like a spell.Ben then pushed off the wall and like a predator, started his path towards her. Rey felt the air leave her body. She felt the wetness between her thighs and her nipples harden. No one else could see it but she felt it.Ben and Rey haven't had the easiest past with each other. Over the years of playing the cat and mouse game, they finally have the chance to set things straight.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	No more running, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic in years. The last one I wrote was when I was in collage.  
> Please let me know what you think!

Rey walked briskly into the precinct.  
She was mad. Actually, mad didn't cut it.  
She was livid.  
She wanted to burn a man alive if she could and fucking get away with it. She probably would have gotten away with it too. She had the resources and she had the connections. Too bad the man who she wanted to kill had his own to hold.  
Ben Solo was said man.  
Ben Solo was the most infuriating man she had ever laid eyes on. He was also one of the most attractive men that Rey had laid eyes on. Tall, brooding and so sinful to look at. His hair was a full dark mane of silk. His face was carved by marble by someone with a slightly shaky hand, long nose, heavy set brown eyes and God kissable lips. The constellation of moles that ran down his face and neck. Rey wondered how far they went. She wanted to lick the path of them. He was so tall and built that it made Rey wet just from looking at him. That damn man and that damn smirk on his face. For the last 3 years Rey has been in love with Ben. Not just cause she wanted to climb him like a tree but because he was so talented. He caught the bad guys, he worked cases with vigour and he was so damn NICE to everyone but her.  
UGH.  
He picked on Rey. Like a bully in the playground and it drove Rey up a wall. Rey was the assistant DA and she was quickly making a name for herself trying to follow in the steps of Luke Skywalker. Her mentor and current DA. Luke was also Ben's uncle and that caused Rey more anguish. Ben had it out for her, always butting into her cases, trying to get her off some important ones as well. Like this one. She had a break in the Snoke case and took it straight to Luke who called Ben and Ben told him to take her off the case.  
THE. FUCK.

So here she was now.  
Going to punch the Chief of Police in the State of New York. Unlike other Chief of Police before him, Ben didn't dwell in the politics and let his assistant Rose take care of that. He still worked in his old precinct, changing it to his new HQ. What he could get away with since his mother was the Governor of New York was amazing. Leia Organa- Solo was senator, then Governor and now working her way into high ranks in Washington for her fast wit and intelligence. The little woman was practically impossible to beat down. Rey adored Leia for her amazing persona. Leia and Luke were the embodiment of a team. They worked hard to keep the streets as clean as they could, working tirelessly to take down the drug empire that Snoke ran.

Finally Rey found a witness to help put a dent in the investigation and Ben Solo came along, stole her witness and tried to get her off the case.  
Again.  
People at the station cleared a path for her. She strutted effortlessly in her blue heels, high waisted jeans and sleeveless blouse. Rey's hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore dark red lipstick knowing it made her look dangerous. She walked past Poe and Finn. Nodding at them. Poe and Finn were partners. Both in crime and bed. They were Rey's closest friends and Ben's best men. No matter how far she wanted to go from Ben, they were interlocked in a circle that never stopped.

Rose sat right outside Ben’s door and didn’t even blink as Rey made her way towards his office. Rose knew things. She knew everything. Drunken nights of pity and sadness when Rey had seen Ben with another woman usually ended with Rose trying to convince Rey that she needed to make a move. Rose had been through all her moods of Ben. The love, the anger, the pain, the passion and mostly the envy she faced whenever she came into the HQ looking for Ben and finding him with a doe eyed officer who hung by his every word like a fly caught on nectar.

Rey didn't even knock as she walked into Ben's office. As usual he was surrounded by female officers who were giggling over his jokes. Ugh. How was this man the Chief of Police? Rey just stood there, trying to control her anger and keeping her jealousy at bay. Rey cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"I need to talk to you."

"Im busy"

Rey gritted her teeth and forced a smile on her face.  
"Here is all the information you need on Snoke, Chief. Also while you are at it, let me just make it clear. This is my case. I am letting you help. Next time you try getting me kicked out of my case, I'll run over your ass with my car." Rey was deathly serious. She slammed the paper on the desk. Turned around and walked out. She felt the anger bubble and she needed an outlet.

"Kenobi"

Rey stopped in her tracks and turned around to the man she was so hopelessly in love with.

"What. Solo." Rey fumed.

Ben smirked and walked towards her. He was wearing his usual white tee shirt and leather jacket over dark snug jeans.

"I dont take lightly to threats" Ben still had a stupid smirk on his face. His voice was low and rough. It was sexy just listening to him.

"Well learn” an Irritated Rey responded.

Ben was a foot away from Rey and she could smell him. He was a mix of spicy and whiskey. It made her mouth water and knees shake but she stood her ground. Damn this man and her for being so affected by his presence.

She needed to get out of the place before she pulled his smug face down and kissed him.

“Listen Solo. You tried your best to get me off this case and it isn't going to happen. Luke sees what I can do for the case and he tells me to tell you to learn to lose somethings” Rey was full on smirking.

Ben, Benny didn't look happy at all. His jaw ticked and his nose flared. You could almost hear the deep rooted snarl that was in his chest. Wow. He really didn't like to lose.

“Listen here Kenobi..”

Rey didn't let him finish. Holding up her hand and pulling out her phone she made a call to the witness telling him to drop by the HQ so the chief could help him. With that done, Rey smiled in a sugar sarcastic smile and turned her heel to walk out.  
Rey had made her point that he would get nowhere without her help. Rey stepped into the elevator and rode down with the vision of Ben Solo ready to explode. When would she be able to move on? Find someone new and settle down. Maybe start a family. A family she never had but always wanted.  
Her grandfather adopted her after her parents had tossed her up. After bouncing from foster home to foster home. She finally got adopted after Obi Wan Kenobi came along. He took her in and taught her everything she knew. He provided her a home, food and most importantly an education. When Obi passed away a year ago, Rey broke. Leia and Luke were there to help her through all of it. Ben was there too. Oddly. Always lingering.  
Rey thought about all the times that Ben helped her. With Obi, with cases and even with unwanted attention from men.  
He never did like when men started to pay attention to her. Rey didn't see herself as a beauty. Years of abusive foster mothers who put her down for her weight and fathers who leered at her even as a child made her uncomfortable in her own skin for many years. She wished she could go back to those monsters and scream in their face. She was skinny because they never fed her, she was emotionally wrecked because of the daily beatings. Physically and mentally.  
At the tender age of 12 when Obi finally took her in. She had already matured beyond her years. She was a survivor.  
Obi put her into a private school and she excelled. It took her a year but she made sure not to give Obi a reason to send her away. She played sports, taking up swimming and track. Her long limbs gave her an advantage. She started to gain weight under the constant care of Obi and his nagging. He fed her till she felt like she would rip from the seams.  
By 15, Rey was jumping grade by grade without much effort. She was placed in AP classes and when that couldn't satisfy her need for knowledge she turned to other forms. Obi gave her a library as grand as Belle from Beauty and the beast.  
With academics taken care of, Obi pushed Rey towards socializing and other hobbies. Obi was a very influential figure in the New York Society and Rey took it upon herself to play her part. She made friends with the snotty kids of the society. She did the fundraisers and the charities. She grew in popularity with her genius plans.

Rey also took up self defense classes right after hitting 16 and seeing the attention she was getting from unwanted sources. Kickboxing till this day was her stress buster. She took great pride in her ability to take down men who thought she was a vulnerable little girl.  
Rey blossomed. She blossomed into a fighter. She was ever indebted to Obi for never saying no to her wish to learn and grow.  
Ben on the other hand, only told her no.  
She met Ben when she was 18. He had just come back from the marines and had a look that haunts your soul. The kind that tells you that he had seen hell and managed to crawl back out.  
Back then he was all buzz cut and big ears.  
He called her kid even though he was a mere 6 years older than her and it pissed her off.  
He made jokes about her skinny arms not knowing how insecure she was about her weight.  
He cracked a joke about her eating like it was her last meal at dinner once. They all were sitting together at Obi’s. Rey had just gotten into Harvard Law and Obi had called his closest to celebrate.  
The table went silent. Obi opened his mouth to tell Ben off but Rey was quicker. She had had enough of the body shaming jokes.

“Maybe if my 10th foster mom had fed me enough then, I wouldn't be so hungry now Ben. Glad to know you grew up knowing when your next meal was going to be and you should count your blessings that Leia didn't make you dig in a shit hole to find barely consumable food.” Rey spoke with a voice she forgot she had. She hadn't used that tone since before she came to Obi.

Leia looked like she was going to cry at the drop of a spoon. Obi was trembling. Han was looking down at his plate. Luke looked stunned into her eyes. They never heard the details of her childhood. Rey was never forthcoming with the unpleasant details.  
The face that took her by surprise was Bens.  
He looked like he did when he came back from war. His eyes were swimming with emotions. Rey still to this day couldnt place.  
Rey got up and left. She didn't hear anything but her own heartbeat in her ears.

From that moment on, things changed.  
Ben changed.  
When family dinners occurred again, he always lingered. Glancing at her plate as if to see she had enough. He never commented on her weight again. Rey once had to stop him from beating the shit out of a rich snob for calling her flat. She had never seen Ben so angry.

Eventually after college, Rey did gain weight which she was grateful for. Her hips flared out and she FINALLY grew an ass. Her legs toned from all her efforts in the gym and in the ring. She grew confident. Sadly her breasts stayed at a B cup on good days but she wasn't mad. When she stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself after a long day. She saw beauty. Her tan skin covered in freckles. Her toned stomach and the flare of her hips that gave away to long limbs and a plump back side. She was happy. She was whole.

Still she felt incomplete and the only time she felt her soul feel whole is when she was with Ben. Now she was 26 and she didn't think she knew when exactly she fell for Ben. She saw him grow up from an angry army brat to now the Chief of Police. She saw him grow broader and sexier. He grew a stubble that she wanted to run her fingers across the strong jaw that housed it. His hair thick and curling slightly at his neck.  
She remembered him standing there when she graduated a year in advance with valedictorian. She made the Harvard Law Review. She had topped all her classes and now was the youngest assistant DA in the state of New York and Ben had been there for all of her accomplishments. He always stood in the back, with his soft smile she only saw a few times in their time of knowing each other.  
She loved him since she was a child and till now she ached to be in his arms.

Why did he have to push her like that? He stood and clapped for her accomplishments but when it came to letting her shine in her cases, he always wanted to take the back seat.  
Rey couldn’t figure him out if she tried.

She felt good, telling him off. Her phone went off in her hand as she settled into her car. Locking the doors and checking the back seat before checking her phone she saw the PFRR group come to life. Poe, Finn , Rose and Rey were its participants.

Rosey- Ooooo Rey, you got him mad mad.

Finny- Peanut, he mad mad maddddd.

Poe Bear- Girl, I don't think I have ever seen the boss this mad before. If I were you, I would hide out for a while.

Rey scoffed. Oh big deal. He was a grown ass man. He would learn to accept it. She didn't take orders from him.

She had other things to worry about, like the Christmas Charity Gala that was later tonight. Leia hosted it every year and this year Luke took a special interest in helping her out. Snoke was going to be there tonight. They were going to take him down tonight. All the evidence was ready and the trap was set. Years of hard work was going to finally pay off. The witnesses were in check. The enforcers had been caught and search warrants had been drawn up. SWAT units ready. As soon as Snoke walked into the gala, the action would be set. Rey would be the one to tell him he is finished.  
And she was going to look beautiful while bringing down the Kingpin.

Rey headed to her upper east side apartment to slowly get ready. She was wearing a custom red gown. It was deep cut down the front. Embroidered with red stones and red roses. The straps were thin and looked radiant against her tan skin. It had a high slit that showed off her long legs. The dress hugged her curves and fell down in a waterfall of beautiful sparkling material. Her back would be completely bare. Ending just shy above the swell of ass.  
This was the dress that was going to go down in history. For taking down Snoke and hopefully catching a certain Chiefs eye.

Rey smiled as she went off to take a long and relaxing bath. Bubbles and bath bombs.  
She had waxed her body just for the hell of it at this point.  
As she day dreamed in the bath, letting her muscles relax in the heated water. She thought of Ben and his eyes. The way they captured her soul.  
He will be wearing a tux tonight and just the thought of him in it made Rey's leg twitch.

Rey snapped out of her fantasy and got out before she pruned. She rubbed her body in sweet smelling lotion and quickly made her way towards the dress she was to wear. As she laid it out on her bed, she ran her fingers over the smooth fabric. She couldn't wear a bra with the dress. Not that she needed one but she slipped on a lacy white thong. It made her feel a little innocent under this sex of a dress. As she dressed and put on her makeup she tried to imagine what Ben’s reaction would be to the dress. She swiped bold red lipstick and painted her eyelids with a smokey brown shadow that made her hazel eyes pop. Her cheeks were already flushed from her anticipation. Dusting a bit of shimmer on her cheek bones and curling her shoulder length hair, she clipped it back into a beautiful upwards sweep. Holding it in place was a red cherry blossom clip that Ben had given her last year. Her side bangs swept romantically across her cheeks and tickled her jaw. She looked eternal.  
Her hired car was downstairs waiting for her as she made her way down the elevator. As she stepped out she watched the occupants in the lobby freeze and openly gape at her. She smiled as she stepped out into the chill of New York.  
The drive to the Gala went by before Rey could blink and suddenly she was there. There were escorts helping the ladies up the stairs. As Rey stepped out and declined the escort who looked eager to help her, she smiled. She knew she looked good.

Her high heels clicked as she walked up the stone steps. She held herself high. Growing up in this type of world had taught her that much. As she passed, she watched heads turn that boosted her confidence higher and higher. She smiled as she spotted her group of friends and started making her way towards them. Ben wasn't in sight.  
Patience Rey. Good things come to those who wait.

Finn was the first to spot her and she watched as his jaw dropped.  
Poe followed suit and Rose being Rose whooped as she took in Rey.

If she could leave two gay men stunned then Ben Solo would be a cake walk.

“Peanut…” Finn gasped

“You look like sin on heels” Poe animated loudly.

“That's my girlllllllll” Rose squealed. Drawing the attention of the Gala. Now was the time Rey flushed. She felt the heat travel down her face, her neck and flush her bare front.  
Rey took a deep breath and smiled. It was her show. She would come on top.

As her friends talked animatedly, Rey slowly got into her flow. One glass of wine down and she was as relaxed as could be. She socialised around the room. Talked to Leia and Luke as they both gushed at how beautiful she looked. The flush returned, now also from the wine she was sipping on. As she made her way to Rose who was at the bar. She felt a heated gaze on her. She knew who it belonged to and it made her lips curve into a smug smile.  
Her walk grew a little more cat-like and sensual. There was a grace to her walk which she perfected for her years of dancing ballet.  
She knew it would come in handy even though she hated the dancing itself.

“You look like the cat that got her cream” Rose smirked as you settled beside her near the bar. Bringing another glass of wine towards her lips as she drank deeply, Rey winked at her best friend.

“Not yet, Rosie. Soon I hope.” Rey finally allowed herself to follow the heat of the gaze.  
There he was.  
Leaning against the wall, with his dark suit and perfect bow tie. Hair messy like he had just run his fingers through it. A hard set jaw and pouty lips. His mouth looked like it was chewing on something. Plump and pink. Rey took him in.  
Ben Solo looked like lust himself.

His arms were crossed across his broad chest. His eyes were smoldering in a heat she had never seen.  
She finally had gotten his attention.  
Rey swallowed the rest of her wine. Her throat dry from the heat of Ben’s eyes.

“I think you might have gotten more than you bargained for babe” Rose whispered. Rey could only nod. Her eyes still held in Bens. Like a spell.

Ben then pushed off the wall and like a predator, started his path towards her. Rey felt the air leave her body. She felt the wetness between her thighs and her nipples harden. No one else could see it but she felt it.

Before she could move, Ben was in front of her. His hand coming to rest on the counter next to her and his body leaning into hers. Rey had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. Even in heels, Ben towered over her.

“Kenobi” His voice is dark and deep.

“Ben..” Rey breathed. Her voice came out as a hushed pant.

Ben’s mouth set in a harder line. Nose flaring. His eyes looked like a black hole sucking her in.

The air around them felt static. The air had something in it that made Rey shiver. Ben watched each movement. The inhale and exhale of her body. The way her chest rose and fell. The flush of her skin and the parting of her lips. It took everything in his power not to take her mouth into his and show her how she was affecting him.

He had watched her as soon as she entered. Looking like… Like nothing he had seen before. With her long legs and bare back. Her dress barely holding on by straps he could snap with no effort. Her hair pulled up with the gift HE gave her. He watched as men looked at her in awe and lust. A deep growl setting into his chest. Rey Kenobi was HIS. He owned her. She belonged to him. For years he watched over her. Watched her grow into the most erotic woman he ever laid eyes on.  
Her fire, her passion and her determination was almost as sexy as she was.  
He fell in love with her the second he laid eyes on her. Till today he never forgave himself for calling her skinny and commenting about her weight.  
The moment he learned why she was like she was, a new side of him came to life.  
Protective.  
He grew protective of her.  
Slowly he grew possessive of her. He wanted to kill any man that wanted to touch his Rey.  
What he wanted to do to her.  
The handful of times he did get drunk and take a woman back to his bed. He tried to forget Rey in them.  
As he fucked them hard, he tried not to think about her underneath him. Her long legs around his waist. Her tight cunt around his cock.

He remembers taking a brunette home one night. The same build. He remembers how he fucked her so hard she cried from the pleasure. The way he licked her nipples and then her cunt till she sobbed. He remembers how she looked as he fucked her wet cunt. The way her tits bounced with each snap of his hips. He closed eyes and pretended it was Rey he was fucking.

After that night. He refused to bed any more women. There was only one hell cat he wanted in his bed and that was the woman he was currently looking down at. In her red hot dress and forest green eyes.

After this Snoke case was dealt with tonight, he would unwrap his gift slowly and never let her leave his bed.  
She was his.

As Rey continued to watch Ben, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Snoke had made his appearance.  
Rey reached her hand out and placed it on Ben’s chest and nodded at him to take a look. As soon as Ben followed her vision. He locked eyes with Snoke. The disgusting beast looked way too smug and Rey couldn't wait to bring him down a peg.

Ben brought a hand around her waist, his fingers right above where the dress ended. They danced across her bare skin that made Rey’s cunt clench on nothing.

“Let’s dance Sweetheart”. Ben smiled down at her as he whisked her away onto the dance floor. As they dance, Ben gives the orders for the raid. He held her tight against his body. Her hand in his as they gracefully moved around the floor. Eyes locked in a heated stare. His fingers caused fire to bloom underneath her skin. Her panties were so wet that she could now feel the wetness on her smooth thighs.  
Fuck Snoke. She needed this shit to be over so she could ride Ben Solo’s dick.

“Ah, Young Solo. So lovely to see you this grand evening.”

There it was, the nasally voice that sent shivers up her spine. Snoke had decided to make his presence known.

Ben tried his best to keep his cool. His fingers digging into Rey’s soft skin, enough to draw a soft gasp of pleasure from the love of his life. Soon he thought, soon I'll make you scream baby.  
But for now, he had to focus. They were about to make the biggest bust in New York history. His dick could wait a few more hours. It had waited years, what's another few hours?

“And the ever so beautiful Lady Kenobi. You look as.. Ripe as you did from when I saw you last year.. Honey.” Snoke leered at her. His eyes sliding their way down her body.  
Rey felt the bile at her throat.  
She held onto Ben to stop him from knocking the ugly old man down.  
Snoke still wore a hideous grin on his face.

“Snoke. Glad you could make it this evening.” Rey spoke. Her voice is strong. It was time to bring him down.

“The pleasure is all mine Love” Snoke was still leering at her. Rey needed to use this and distract him for a few more minutes as the raid went down. He needed to be distracted so he wouldn't run if he got even a hint that something was going on.  
So Rey did what was probably the best course of action.

“Would you like to dance Mr. Snoke?” Rey purred. Turning her inner allure on.

She felt Ben stiffen beside her and his hand on her waist tighten. She looked up at him and slowly untangled herself from his loving arms. His eyes wide. Like they were shouting “ what the fuck are you doing!!!”  
Rey nodded at him. Hoping he understood as she stepped towards Snoke. Placing her hand in his clammy ones. Snoke leered again as he pulled Rey closer than needed and swiftly took her into a dance. She dared a glance at Ben and saw fire in his eyes. He looked like he was ready to take her over his knee. Rey would love that. She wanted to be dominated. She wanted to be punished by Ben. Only Ben.

As they danced, Snoke kept praising his newest accomplishments. All done with black money, Rey thought. She faked smile after smile. Eventually her eyes met Poe’s and he nodded. The raid has been successful.  
Rey couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

“Shame all these accomplishments won't make a difference in jail Snoke'' Rey smirked at him. Snoke stopped them dead in their dance. His eyes grew wide as he realized what had happened.

“Snoke” Ben’s voice cut through the crowd as the place fell silent.

“Time to go” His voice is deep and full of power.

“LIKE HELL SOLO” Snoke screamed and before Rey could react she was turned flush against snokes body with a glock pressed to her temple. Rey can feel her blood grow cold in her veins. She recognized fear when she saw it in Ben’s eyes. The first time she had ever seen it. Rose screamed. Poe and Finn both drew their guns. Ready to shoot. Leia clutched Luke as she stared pale and shivering at the scene before her. Luke white with fear as well.  
Rey could feel Snokes breath on her neck. His nails digging into her shoulders as he held her, the glock pressed deep into her skin. It was loaded. Rey knew it.  
All Rey could see was Ben and his eyes. Never had she seen him look like this.

“Snoke! Let her go! You so much as pull a hair from her head, I'll make sure no one can find your body..” Ben snarled.

You shivered. You felt the anger and weight behind his words. He meant every word.

“I suggest you stand down Young Solo OR I'll blow her pretty little brains out” Snoke laughed. He sounded like a lunatic. Giggling as he inched towards the door. Dragging Rey along like a human shield.  
Rey needed to act. She was not a damsel in distress. She was whole.  
If she moved out of the way, Ben had a clear shot at Snoke. She needed to get away and hell she will take a piece of Snoke with her. She looked Ben straight in the eyes and winked. Just as she did, her heeled leg snapped up and rammed itself into Snoke’s knee. The sharp heel dug into his skin and caused his knee to buckle. Snoke cried out in pain as he tried to shift. Rey was quicker, twisting the arm he had around her and knocking the gun clear out of his hand. She kicked it away before punching Snoke in the face. Effectively cracking his nose. Her knee shot up and she cracked his jaw with her jab. Just for good measure she swift kicked him in the groin. Snoke went down like a bag of potatoes. Crying in pain.

Rey felt hands wrap around her waist and suddenly she was lifted off the ground and away from Snoke’s pathetic form.  
She knew whose arms she was in. Even with an adrenaline rush she knew who was holding her. She watched how Finn and Poe cuffed Snoke. She felt Leia’s hands on her. She felt Rose hug her and Luke whisper how proud he was. All their presence fleeting, the only constant was the arms around her that belonged to her beloved.

She felt as she was pulled towards the entrance of the door. Snapping out from her daze she caught the smiles that Luke and Leia shared. The grins of approval from Finn and Poe and the smirk of Rose who looked to be mouthing “You gonna get fucked tonight”. Rey glanced at Ben who had his hand around her wrist as he pulled her from the crowd of stunned people.  
He looked dangerous. Like he was going to eat her alive.  
As soon as they made it out of the hall, Ben quickly walked towards the side of the building where tall marble pillars stood.  
Rey was having trouble keeping up with his long strides in her gown and high heels. It was a miracle they didn't break from kneeing Snoke.  
“Ben! Slow down!” Rey struggled to get out as her lungs filled with the cold hair.  
“BEN! WILL YOU STOP!” Rey huffed, annoyed he was ignoring her. She tried to pull her wrist out of his bear claw hold.  
Ben finally came to a stop, causing Rey to run into his strong back. What the hell.  
Suddenly she was pushed up against the pillar where they had stopped. Her back against the cool pillar. Ben’s hands both caging her in. His knee in between her legs. Ben’s face hovering just above hers, if she moved; she would be able to kiss his lips. Finally.  
But the look in his eyes stopped her. They were on fire, she saw the anger, the heat, the passion.  
Her mouth suddenly dried as she stared up at him.

“What the fuck were you THINKING Rey!” Ben snarls at her. His voice so deep that she could barely understand the words.

“What do you mean?” Rey whispered. Her voice trembling from lust. She wanted to press against his body. Her cunt was now aching to rub across his thick thigh. The one that was in between her legs as they spoke. She wanted to rub her clit slowly across the rough fabric of his pants till she came. Rey whimpered in her mind thinking of how amazing it would feel. Having Ben watch her with a drink in his hand as she rubbed her wet cunt on his thigh. Would he whisper to her? Would he tell her she's a good girl?  
She had heard stories from around the grape vine that Ben fucked like an animal.  
She never told anyone this, not even Rose but once she had accidentally stumbled upon Ben in bed with another.  
She has been staying with Leia for a bit. She had just turned 24. Her crush on Ben had become love by that time.  
She had gone out and came back to Leia’s mansion late into the night.  
As she creeped upstairs and past Ben’s room to get to hers. When she heard a grunt.  
Followed by a series of feminine moans.  
Ben had a girl in his room.  
Rey felt the jealousy flare into her blood but then it was quickly replaced with lust as she heard the grunts coming from his room. He sounded so sexy.  
The sound of his grunts egged her on, curiosity getting to her.  
She heard the girl too. Her moans were constant. Rey stood still. Slowly moving towards the side of his door where it was open just a peek. Not that she could see much but whatever she saw was enough to make her slick. She saw Ben’s impressive back. The muscles moving and drawing tight. A white sheet covered his lower body but Rey could see a bit of his ass peeking out.  
He had the girl on her back, legs around his waist as he pounded into her. He made low grunts from time to time. His hips working his cock into the whimpering girl. The girl was moaning his name like a mantra.

“Ben.. oh god. Bennnn” whined the girl as wrapped her legs around his waist tighter.  
Ben grunted and swirled his hips making the girl whimper.  
“Like that?” Ben growled, his voice loud and clear.  
“Oooooo. Right there. Fuck! Ben.. uhhh yeah. Yessss. Harder please, fuck my cunt harder.”

The girl looked like she was in heaven.  
Ben leaned down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth. Sucking on it as he pumped his cock deep into the girls pussy. His mouth licking her skin as she kept moaning in sheer pleasure whenever he sucked her nipples or bit her tits.

Rey wished it was her. Slowly she creeped her fingers into her panties and touched herself. She was so wet. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as she watched Ben fuck a random girl. Rey didn’t care that it wasn’t her, all she could see was Ben. The way his back moved, with raw power. After a particularly rough thrust which caused the girl to squeal, the sheet fell from their bodies. Getting bunched to the side, Rey finally saw all of Ben. She saw his tight ass moving clench and unclench as he fucked his cock into the girl's pussy. Rey slowly moved closer to the door. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear her with the constant sound the girl was making. She even dared to push the door just a little further. Allowing her a clearer view. Her fingers still in her panties as she watched Ben. She caught a glimpse of his cock, wishing she could see more. Rey got her wish.  
Ben suddenly pulled out of the girl and flipped her on all fours.  
Rey watched with a dry mouth as Ben fisted his cock in his giant hand. His cock was so big. It was the biggest she had ever seen. Rey’s mouth watered thinking of having his cock in her mouth. She wanted him to fuck her mouth with it. It was thick and long, veins running around it. His cock head was dark red and slick with his pre cum. Rey moved her fingers faster across her clit as she watched Ben rub his cock on the girl's ass. He slapped it across her ass cheeks and watched as they left her own slick on them. Rey imagined it was her, on fours for him. Fuck she was close.  
“You like that?” Ben growled at the girl and Rey was so tempted to answer.  
His voice demanded answers.  
The girl whimpered something Rey didn’t catch but it made Ben smirk.  
“Yeah I bet you do. Your cunt needs me doesn’t it? Tell me how bad it needs my cock” Ben spoke as he continued to rub his cock head on the girls clit.  
He used his hands to push the girls legs closer together as he fucked his cock in-between her closed thighs. His cock rubbing across the girl's pussy.  
Rey watched as the girl whimpered and begged to be fucked by Ben’s cock.  
“Please, please fuck me with your big cock. I need your cock inside my pussy. Please.” The girl babbled as she wiggled her ass against Ben’s hips.

Ben smirked and grabbed a hold of her hips and thrust his cock deep inside her.  
“Fuck yeah” groaned Ben as he set a fast and punishing pace. Ben kept speaking in a gruff low voice. Rey hanging by each word as she watched him fuck the girl in his bed. Her cunt fluttered between her fingers as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm.  
Ben’s voice was doing things to her that she couldn’t even imagine. So deep, so smooth like whiskey.  
“Oh yeah, you’re gonna cum aren’t you? Come on. Cum on my cock” Ben growled as he started to move faster, chasing his own release.  
The girl's hands were gripping the bed sheets and her back was curved. She kept ramming her ass into Bens cock, moaning loudly every time Ben thrust into her.  
“Let go, cum on my cock” Ben grunted, his hips moving like a blur now.  
“Yes, oh yes. I'm coming. I'm coming on your big fat cock. Oh yeah, fill me up, fill me up with your cum” the girl whined and came loud. Just as she came, Rey came as well. Her mouth tightly closed as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

Watching as Ben kept fucking his thick cock into the girl and grunting every time his hips snapped against her ass.  
Ben groaned a low “Fuckkkkk” as he pulled out and came all the girls ass. Watching it drip over her crack and down to the girls pussy lips. Rey watched wide eyed as he ran his half hard cock up and down the girls cunt. Rubbing his cum into pussy and spreading it around. She watched as the girl's hips dropped to the bed and she shivered from the aftermath of her orgasm. Ben ran his hand down her spine and with a quick flick of wrist smack the girls ass. The girl squeaked and wigged her ass. Ben did it again. His hand covered the girl's ass completely. Rey couldn’t look away as Ben continued to smack the girls ass. Rey felt the heat flush through her veins again. Thinking about how Ben would do the same to her. His hands on her ass. Spanking it.  
The girl moaned and broke Rey from her spell. Ben now lifted the girls ass in the air, crouching down and licked a path on the girls pussy. Fuck! Was he not done?? Rey slowly and carefully backed away. Stealing one last glance as Ben started to eat the girls cunt out like dessert.  
That when Rey started touching herself to the memory of Ben Solo and his thick cock.

And now here she is, pressed up against a cool marble pillar that soothed her burning skin. Her nipples were diamond hard and her thong so soaked it was uncomfortable. In between her trembling legs was Ben who had her caged against him. Rey was trembling from the anticipation of what was coming next.

“You fucking idiot.”  
Wait. What??! Rey snapped out of her lust haze like a rubber band had snapped across her skin.

“PARDON??” Rey exclaimed.

“You almost got yourself killed, Kenobi! What were you thinking! Damnit!” Ben was growling and shaking her by the shoulders.

“I can handle myself Solo! I just saved your ass and your case! Snoke's in custody and the empire is now destroyed! You should be THANKING me!” Rey was pissed. She was super pissed.  
Ben Solo needed to put down a fucking peg.  
Ben didn’t look happy.  
“You deliberately put yourself in danger. He had a fucking gun Rey! What would have happened if you slipped? What if he..” Ben now pushed away from her. Frustrated and angry. For not protecting her when she needed him the most.

“When will you stop treating me like a CHILD!”

“HOW CAN I WHEN YOU WONT STOP BEHAVING LIKE ONE!” Ben roared.

Rey stopped. Time felt still. He still saw her as the small little girl who was good for nothing. Rey felt her heart do that thing. You know, when it feels like some cut it out.  
“Fuck you, Solo. To think I thought.. I can’t believe I love a man that sees me as nothing but a burden.” Whispered Rey through her tears.  
She quickly shoved past the stunned man she loved with every atom of her body and made her way down the stone steps. Quickly hailing a cab and shouting her address. She needed to be gone. Even though there was the biggest accomplishment of her life made that night, she couldn’t even enjoy it knowing the man she wanted to share it with was angry she was even a part of it.  
As she tugged through the lobby of her building, she slowly unhooked her heels and held them in her hand as she rode the elevator up to her floor. Unlocking her door, she threw the shoes aside and made her way bare foot towards her bar. She was going to get drunk. She needed to forget.  
Glancing at the clock, 10 minutes till midnight and it would officially be Christmas. She drank deeply from her heavy poured glass of wine.  
Fuck Solo. Fuck him.  
A little voice inside her head wept “you wish he fucked you” and Rey snorted at it.

Rey grabbed her bottle and started towards her couch when her doorbell rang. Tispy and tired, Rey sighed and left her bottle on the counter as she slowly made her way towards the door. It’s midnight. Who the fuck could it be. Rey slowly crept up towards the peep hole and almost screamed when she saw Ben Solo staring right back at her through it.  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING HERE.  
Rey slowly crept back away from the door. Maybe if I don't make a noise she thought, he will go away.

“Sweetheart. I know you’re there” an amused Ben Solo called out. His voice barely muffled through the door.

Rey was so panicked that she didn’t even register the endearment.

“I have an extra key you know right? Luke gave it to me”  
Fuck. What the fuck Luke!  
“Okay guess I’m using it then.”  
And with that Rey ran towards her sofa and put some barrier between them. Sure enough a second later, Ben Solo let himself into her apartment.

Fuckity fuck fuck .

“Sweetheart, it's not polite to run away after declaring your love for someone” Ben purred as he stepped closer. His jacket was gone, bow tie loose around his neck and shirt sleeves rolled up on his impressive arms. He looked good.

“It’s also not polite to use someone's spare keys to get into their apartment without permission” Rey replied breathlessly.  
Ben grinned at that. As he shrugged his big shoulders and offered no explanation, Rey calculated her escape to her room.  
Just as she started her dash towards it, she barely made two steps before she was lifted off her feet and slammed against a wall in her own home. A gasp escaped her. Ben Solo now had her pinned. Again. This time his eyes told a different story. One of lust and dare Rey believe.. love.

“No more running Sweetheart.” He murmured. His hand pulling the clip from her hair and setting it somewhere next to him before fisting her hair back in his large hand. Using it to yank her head back gently so she could look no where but at Ben. His other hand making its way down and around her back. Resting it on the swell of her ass.  
She whimpered as she felt his hand grab her ass, pulling her closer by it. Ben grinned as he brought his lips down to hers. Ghosting it over hers.  
“I love you”  
And time stood still again. Ben Solo just told her that he loved her. Rey Kenobi. He loved her.  
Rey could only gape at him as he smiled the softest smile she had ever seen on him.  
“You do?” Dare she wished.  
“Yes baby. I’ve loved you from the second I met you. Let me show you Rey. Let me show how much”  
Rey could only nod as she hoarsely whispered against his mouth “Please, I’m yours”.

With her words, something snapped in Ben. A deep growl erupted from his chest and it made her shiver.  
Wasting no time, Ben claimed Rey’s mouth with his. He kissed like she imagined he would. With his whole body. His hand in her hair tightened and tilted her in the way he wanted. Moving her head according to his wish. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was hungry and damn right panty wetting. His tongue deeply moved in her mouth, tracing every inch of it. Their tongues met in a sensual dance that left Rey moaning for more. She could feel Bens mouth curve into a smile as he continued kissing her. His other hand sneaking down and jerking her leg up to wrap around his waist. Rey moaned loudly as Ben pressed his hard cock in between her legs.  
“Jump” Ben husked as he untangled his hand from her hair.  
Rey quickly followed his orders and jumped up as Ben caught her by her ass and worked her legs around his waist. He supported her whole body with one hand as the other wrapped around her neck to pull her into another kiss. He started to move down the hall, towards her room as he continued kissing the breath out of her.  
As they entered her room, Ben dropped Rey on her plush bed and toed off his shoes.

“Scoot up Baby. Let's get you out of that dress.”

Rey was quick to work the dress off her body and on the floor. Sitting in the middle of her bed, she sat bare beside the tiny white scrap that barely covered her pussy.  
Ben groaned at the sight before him. Rey with her plush red lips and tight body. Her tits were the sexiest pair he had laid eyes on. Large nipples and perky tits. Ben Solo was a lucky man tonight. In fact, he was going to be a lucky man for the rest of his life if Rey allowed it.  
Ben started unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off.  
Next came his pants, leaving him in tight boxers that hugged his thighs.  
Rey licked her lips as she took in all of Ben’s glory. Ben’s shoulders, giant chest and 6 pack abs. The happy trail that led down and mostly what made Rey’s mouth water was the giant, thick and heavy cock that was straining to get out from his tight underwear.  
Rey needed to suck his cock before anything. She needed it, badly.  
Rey purred as she wiggled her way on all fours towards the end of the bed where Ben stood. Looking up at him with hooded eyes, she leaned over and started kissing whatever skin she could reach. She licked and kissed his chest, licking a trail down his abs and finally hooking her fingers on his boxers and tugging them off.  
His cock was just as she remembered it. Hell, even better now if she would say.

“You want to suck my cock, huh baby?” Ben husked.

Rey could only nod as she finally took his cock in her hand. It barely fit in her hand.  
She wrapped her fingers around it and started working her wrist up and down. Jacking him off as she peered up at Ben’s face.  
His eyes closed in pleasure and mouth open.  
Ben grunted as Rey licked his cocks head and tasted his cum.  
Rey moaned at the taste and quickly brought her mouth down. Taking as much of his cock as she could. She inched down and down till his cock hit the back of her throat. Humming, Rey started to suck Ben’s cock like her life depended on it.

“Ohhhhh fuck baby! Yeah! Oh fuck. That mouth”

Rey felt her heart swell. Ben was grunting and groaning as she sucked his cock. His hand fisted in her hair, moving her up and down his cock. His hips thrusting into her mouth as she sucked him good.

“Fuck baby. Your mouth is amazing. I could cum down your throat. Keep sucking like that. Flick your tongue baby. Fuckkkk yeahhh. Like that.”

Ben grunted as he kept fucking his cock into Rey's mouth. Her hands played with his balls as she pulled off his cock and stuck her tongue out to lick his head. She used one hand to push his cock up and licked from his balls to his cock head. Pulling the head of his dick into her mouth. She licked and sucked it as she gave him a hand job.  
Fuck! Ben was gonna blow his load on her face if she continued this.

Ben pulled away and fisted his cock. Squeezing himself so he wouldn’t blow.

“Tongue out baby girl. Stick your tongue out.” Ben growled as he watched Rey do exactly what he said.

“Good girl. Let me rub my cock on that wet tongue of yours for a bit. Okay baby? Stay still”  
With that Ben started rubbing his cock on Rey's tongue. Enjoying watching her pant as she stayed still and let him slap his hard cock on her wet tongue.

Rey looked so good. Her skin was flushed, nipples tight and juicy.  
Ben wanted to fuck her tits too.  
“Kneel on the bed sweet. I am going to rub my cock on those delicious tits of yours. God, love your fucking tits. Hurry up, kneel. Let me rub my cum on your nipples.”  
Rey moaned loudly as she kneeled on her bed allowing Ben to grab her tits and squeeze. His fingers danced across her nipples. With a hand on her shoulder, he pulled her closer as he rested his cock on her boob. Slowly moving it, he circled his cock head on her nipple. Electricity shot down Rey's spine as she panted. It felt so good having Ben rub his pre cum on her nipples.

Ben continued to fuck his cock on her tits. Watching them bounce and jiggle from the slap of his cock on them.  
“Okay baby, give my cock a nice kiss and go lay down. It’s my turn” Ben smirked.  
Rey puckered her lips and kissed his cock. Not being able to resist, she quickly sucked it into her mouth and moaned. Fuck she loved his cock.  
Ben grunted and pet her hair as he lazily watched Rey have her fun. He loved watching her suck on him like a greedy slut. She licked him on his vein and he moaned out loud.

“Fuck baby. Yeahhh.. oh yeah. Suck that cock. Go on. Lick me again.” Ben moaned as Rey did just that. His voice was deeper and laced with lust.  
Rey didn’t want to stop, she wanted him to come down her throat.  
“Ben.. please come in my mouth. Please. I need it. I need you to cum down my throat” She purred as she gave kitten licks on his thick head. It was so heavy on her tongue. She was so wet that it had now coated the inside of her thighs.  
Ben looked down in bewilderment as Rey kept licking away on his dick like it was her favorite treat.  
Ben felt the tightness at his spine. He was going to come. Ben wrapped his hand in her hair and started thrusting into Rey’s warm and wet mouth.  
“You want my cum baby? Well, you’ll get it. Who am I to deny my sweetheart of anything. Keep that mouth wide baby. Let me fuck your mouth” Ben murmured and moaned as he started to jerk his hips faster. Fuck. Here he goes.  
Moaning out loud, Ben shot ribbon after ribbon of hot cum into Rey’s open mouth. Rey moaned as she sucked him dry. Swallowing every bit.  
Rey leaned back and licked her lips, tasting him fully. He was salty and musky. Delicious.  
Her eyes took in his heaving and flushed chest. Ben’s mouth was parted and wet.

“Lay back. Now” he growled

Rey made a small whimper as she laid down on her plush bed. Arranging herself to drape as artfully as she could. Beside the little white thong, she was bare to his eyes.  
Ben grunted and cracked his neck before crawling on to the bed. He hooked his fingers underneath the lacy material of her thong and ran his fingers underneath it. Touching her soft skin.  
In a quick pull, Ben ripped the offending piece of scrap off her. He needed to see her pussy.  
Sitting back on his hunches, he stared at her bare cunt. Placing both his hands on her thighs to widen her as he continued to gaze upon his present.  
Her cunt was as beautiful as he imagined. Pink, wet and juicy. He could smell how ready she was and it made his mouth water. He ran a thick finger down her drenched slit and circled her clit in teasing movement. Rey’s hips jerked involuntarily, catching her by surprise. Whimpering, she started to rock her hips against the rough pads of Ben’s fingers that were teasing her slit.  
“Ben..” she whined. She needed more.

“Sshhh baby. Let me admire you. I’ve been dreaming about this cunt for years now. Now let me take it all in. Such a sweet cunt, baby. Bare and pink and so fucking juicy” Ben groaned as he kept rubbing her clit.  
He was hard again, just from looking at her.  
He needed a taste.

Ben bent down, pulling her legs apart and settled them on his broad shoulders. His long hair grazed her stomach as he leaned in and took a deep inhale of her scent. Mmmmm. Mouthwatering.  
Taking his tongue out he licked a wide path down from her clit all the way to the crack of her ass.  
Rey screamed in pleasure as she felt his tongue on her.  
“Ohhhhh please! Yes! Lick me babe” Rey panted out. Her back curving up and her hands fisting her sheets.  
Ben got down to business. His large hands grabbed her ass and squeezed as he started to devour her cunt. He used his whole face to eat her out. His plush lips kissed and his wet tongue licked every part of her cunt. His nose brushing her clit over and over again.  
She wailed at the sensations that took over her whole being.  
“You taste so good, baby” He mumbled into her pussy as he continued licking her clit. Wrapping his plush lips around it, he sucked her clit into his mouth.  
“FUCK!” Rey cried out.  
Suckling on her clit, Ben started to rub his fingers over her slit and slowly into her pussy.  
“Ben! Ben.. I'm going to come! Oh please!”  
Ben hummed and licked her harder. Rey moaned as she came like she never had. Her orgasm washed over her like water bursting from a dam.  
Panting and whimpering, Rey laid sweat covered and flushed.  
Her legs twitched ever so slightly trying to recover from that intense orgasm.  
Ben finally after kissing her cunt for the last time lifted his head. His mouth was wet from Rey. Wiping his hand over his mouth, he sat up. His cock rock hard from listening to Rey’s moans and screams.

Ben ran his hand up Rey’s quivering body, over her flat stomach and up to her perky tits. His finger circling her bubble tits and then rubbing her juicy pink nipples.  
Rey sighed feeling the gentle touches Ben was giving her. Her body flaring with heat again, wanting more.  
Ben slowly covered her body with his own, pressing his hard muscles into her soft curves. He leaned down and kissed Rey. Their tongues meeting outside their mouths as they traced each other. Rey grew wetter feeling his mouth kiss her with so much passion. Their tongues dancing around, the way he bit her lip and soothed it with his lips. Moving his way down her body, Ben kissed and sucked bites into Rey’s tan skin. Finally reaching her juicy nipples, Ben claimed one into his hot mouth and sucked on it.  
Rey held onto Ben’s hair as he continued to suck and lick at her tits. Interchanging between both her nipples. When his mouth wasn’t on one, his fingers were. They twisted and squeezed her boobs as Rey thrust her chest closer.

The hand that was buried in Ben’s hair yanked him closer to her aching nipples. She moaned as she watched him lick them. Circling her nipples in teasing movements and then finally sucking them into his hot mouth.  
When finally Ben seemed to have enough, he went back to her lips as he reached down and gripped his cock.  
“Open your legs, baby. I am going to rub my cock on your cunt”  
She moaned as she spread her legs to accommodate Ben’s large body. Ben quickly lined his cock up to her weeping cunt and groaned deeply as he ran the head of his cock over her cunt. Circling her clit and down her slit. Rey laid making noises he never wished to forget underneath him as he pushed his cock, just the tip inside her cunt. She felt so tight and warm.  
“Oh fuck, yeahhh.. your cunt is heaven. It's so tight. Tightest cunt I've ever felt. Its mine now isn't it Rey? Mine to suck and mine to fuck” Ben smirked as he slowly started sinking his thick cock into her welcoming cunt.  
“YES. Oh I'm so full.. your so big.. so big” She panted as he finally filled her to the hilt.  
Ben caught her mouth in a kiss as he started to thrust slowly into her cunt. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to pump his cock deeper.  
“You take my cock so good baby. You like it? You like my big thick cock inside your cunt?”  
She moaned into Bens mouth again. His mouth was as dirty as he fucked.  
“That's right baby, scream for me. Let everyone know who is fucking you. Let everyone know who you love. Say my name!”  
“Bennnn..” whined Rey as she rut her clit against his pelvis.  
He started to pump his cock into her faster and harder. Each thrust made her body move higher and higher up her bed. Her tits bounced each time Ben snapped his hips.  
His cock hammered into her ceaselessly, making her eyes roll back.  
Ben then started to slow down which caused Rey to cry out. “Shush sweetheart. I want you to get on your front. Hands and knees. Hurry up” as he pulled out. His cock coated in Rey’s wetness.  
Rey moved so quickly it gave her a whiplash. Ben helped her by pulling her ass up and pressing down on her shoulders so she was arched like a cat.  
“Fucking love this ass baby. Ready to bounce it on my cock?”  
With that he ran his hands over her cheeks and squeezed. Loving how plump her ass was, bring his hand up and spanking it.  
Rey groaned and wiggled her ass, as if to ask for more.  
Ben grunted his approval as he smacked her again, watching her ass turn a pretty pink. After a few more quick slaps on her sexy ass, Ben ran his cock over her pussy and her ass.  
“Going to fuck you, hard. Ready baby?”  
Rey nodded silently as he felt his cock enter her. Ben sank his cock in without any trouble. Now balls deep inside her tight cunt, Ben swirled his cock inside.  
“You can't stay quiet, sweetheart,” he murmured, his hand coming down on her ass for a slap. “I want everyone to hear you. I want them to know how much of a slut you are for me.” Another slap and she cried out, clenching around his cock as he slapped her bottom a third time.  
Ben started moving after that. Pumping his thick cock in and out. Slowly to finally down right pounding into her cunt.  
“Yeah baby, bouncing that sexy ass onto my cock like a good girl. My little slut aren't you?”

“Yessssss, yes sir. Your slut. I'm your little cum slut”

Ben moaned at her words. He was going to pump so much cum into her that she leaks.  
Ben moved her body according to his wish, grabbing her ass and hips as he pulled her back hard on his cock, moving harder and faster into her weeping cunt. He could feel how wet she was, it was sticking to his thighs as he continued pumping into her cunt.  
Ben grunted as he used his hand that rested on her lower back to guide her into pushing back into his cock.

“That's good baby. Rock back, fuck yourself on my dick. Ride my cock. Yeah… fuck. Squeezing my cock like a fucking vice! Cock loving cunt, that's what you have.” Ben growled. His hands moving her, helping her fuck herself on him.  
“Ben please! Fuck me harder!” Rey moaned as she wiggled her ass. Ben brought his hand on it, loving how loud she moaned.  
“You want to get fucked hard? Your wish is my command baby”  
With that Ben started fucking her cunt hard and fast. His hips snapping against her plush ass as he used his hands to grab her hips and pull her off and on his dick as he increased his movements. She loved it, screaming as she felt his thick and big cock pump into her. Her clit crying for attention.  
Ben then roughly pushed her down onto her bed and laid himself down on her. Caging her in with his hands, hips flush against her bottom and cock deep inside her cunt, he started pounding away, making her clit rub against the bed sheets. Twisting her face around, he claimed her lips.

“Stick your tongue out baby”

She opened her mouth and stuck it out. Ben quickly stuck his own tongue out and started Frenching her mouth. Rey moaned deep in his mouth as he fucked her raw. His hips moving faster and faster. Her clit rubbing against her bed sheets, pushing her higher and higher.  
Ben reached out with one hand and twisted a nipple in his fingers as he continued fucking her cunt with his cock and her mouth with his tongue.  
“Gonna cum! Gonna cum! You’re so big and thick! Love your cock! Fill me up. Fill my cunt up with your come. Ohhhhh” Rey screamed as she started to build and build.  
Ben moaned in her ear. Grunting and whispering dirty things like “Yeah baby, love your cunt.”  
“You like my thick cock?”  
“Yesssss. I love it. I love your cock!” Rey screamed louder into her pillow.  
Ben quickly pushed up into his knees, taking her hips with him as he started to chase his own.  
“Come baby. Come on my cock so I can fill your cunt up”  
“Yes! Yes ! Oh yeah come in me. Fill me up, please! Fuck my cunt harder! OH GOD YES!”  
Rey moaned as she came hard. So hard that she saw stars dance behind her eyes.  
She could feel Ben still fucking her cunt. His hips snapping against her ass.  
“Fuck. Fuckkkk. Going to come. Going to fill your sweet pussy. Ready? Ooh fuckkk. Tightest fucking cunt I've ever fucked. Going to live in it from now on. Yeah, yeah.. squeeze me. Oh.. fuckkkkkk” Ben roared as he emptied himself into her pussy. Filling her with so much cum that it caused Rey to whine and moan from being so full.  
Ben finally lowered her body onto the bed and pulled out slowly. Rey was floating on a cloud as her limbs stretched out.  
Euphoric was how she was feeling at that moment.  
Ben quietly got out of bed and went to get a towel. Washing up before coming back to bed, Ben ran the wet towel over Rey’s sensitive skin. He cleaned her up slowly and with as much care as he could.  
After he finished, he quickly got into bed and tucked them both in. Pulling her body close, he held her. Running his hands up and down her back, massaging her tight muscles as he kissed her forehead.  
“I love you, Ben” sighed Rey. Pulling his mouth down for a kiss.  
After a few sweet and lingering kisses, Ben held her face in his hands. Looking deep into her beautiful eyes.  
“God, I love you, so much sweetheart.”  
Rey’s face broke out into a radiant smile. Like sunshine itself.  
Years of mutual pinning finally came to an end.  
“Best. Christmas. Everrrr'' Rey purred as she tangled her legs with his. Cozying up into his warm body.  
Ben hummed in approval as he held her tightly in his arms. Never going to let go now he thought as they both drifted off to sleep as the snow started to fall over New York.

—-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!  
> Leave your comments! I look forward to reading them.  
> I hope you aren't completely appalled with my dirty mind!  
> I think I might add more chapters to this, so let me know if that's something anyone would be interested in.  
> \- love, N.  
> P.s Merry Christmas everyone.  
> xoxox


End file.
